Unpredictable
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are not exactly on pleasant terms when an obscure creature begins to push them together ad they are forced to spend more time together as they try searching for the creature in a attempt to explain why their lives are becoming so hectic. They start to feel drawn to each other what happens. Read it and find out. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

It was a brutally cold day outside of Hogwarts. If you peered outside of any given window, one would find a blurry mixture of darkness and white blistering snow. Now this wasn't exactly unlikely weather in the midst of December. However, the activities on the inside were mimicking the weather. They were not abnormal, but still terrifying to watch.

An attempt for the 16 year old girl who would be 17 this coming spring, who has firmly decided to retaliate against her overbearing family. Stating that she was much too smothered and would rather spend her holiday with her friends while not having her looming family watching her every waking step.

She was more than satisfied knowing she only had to deal with some of her older cousins for the winter break, as her younger family members would not be so easily shaken off.

She soon learned that none of her friends had gotten permission to stay for the holidays at Hogwarts during this winter and she was left extremely bitter and spending her holiday days and nights on homework assignments that aren't to be due till long after the break.

If she wasn't so stubborn, perhaps she'd owl her family to kindly accept her home for the holidays. There was no doubt in her mind they would welcome her with open arms, but her pride fought hard with her will to go home, and she wanted to prove she was capable of this maturity so she was not about to throw it all away just because of the small fact that she was lonely.

After the fourth tortuously boring day of doing absolutely nothing but homework she finished up the last bit of it. However, she experienced the crushing realization she had two bloody weeks left in a basically deserted castle. To clear her mind, Rose Weasley decided she deserved to treat herself.

This was Christmas BREAK for crying out loud, she deserved to have some type of enjoyment.

Usually she didn't sneak into the kitchens, for every time she did, Albus would tease her about how if she wasn't careful, she would end up being on the not so skinny side. This caused Rose to do quite an excessive amount of Quidditch training, but it was almost Christmas. No one would know if she cheated a diet that only she really knew about. Rule number 1 growing up with Weasleys and Potters; never let them know they hurt your feelings. Albus was in fact the kindest of the lot, but he was brutal with his jokes and honesty. She was sure if she voiced her insecurities about her own weight he would stop with the jokes, but a confession comes at the cost of a shot right through your ego. That was something Rose's pride definitely would not- COULD not- allow.

She may have been gifted with her mother's brain and smarts, but that was all she got. She was, in the end, a daddy's girl. All the way from the boiling temper to the freckles that spattered her face.

But right now, Rose did, as she had a very select amount of times in the past. She tickled the pear on the fruit portrait and led herself into the glorious kitchens.  
Once she entered the kitchens came a sight that very nearly made her lose her appetite right there.

Before her, munching on muffins was the slimy, ego-filled, GIT of a boy that worked her last fraying nerves. Of all the people to spend the holidays at school, he just HAD to be one of them.

For a moment in shocked silence, she watched the blonde haired nuisance sink his pointed teeth -and yes she swore his teeth were small pure white and rather sharp- into the banana chocolate chip muffin. His teeth blended in with his pale pink lips that surrounded them. Everything about the snake was pale. He looked as though he avoided all direct forms of sunlight, which she and the whole student body knew not to be true, based on the fact she's played Quidditch against him and the Slytherin team. At this moment, he was void of all school robes and wore casual blue wizard robes. His hair which was usually styled in some new obscure fashion was what looked to be not even brushed and as it framed his face, it also gave his chin a more angular look.

That was the moment his eyes darted to hers. She was locked into his gaze, and the look he gave her was as if he were challenging her to say the first move. She saw it in those cold steely eyes of his. They seemed to pierce directly through her. Feeling like he could read the very thoughts in her mind, see her soul. As though he knew, that each time she saw him she could not resist the urge to break down every part of his appearance.  
Then the challenge was gone and a regular emotionless grey graced his eyes once more. Not just any grey like the grey the sky is after a rather rough blizzard. The sweet calm after the storm.

With a roll of his eyes he looked away from her, "Like what you see?"

Without missing a beat he continued "If you're just going to stare at me I don't mind. However if you will be long, do tell me. Perhaps I'll even grab you a chair."

That snapped her out of her reverie, "You pompous little Ravenclaw. Why would I want to stare at the likes of you?"

He sneered at her with his already turned up nose, but didn't stand off of the chair yet, "Maybe because every time you catch me alone that's all you bloody do! Gryffindors. "He muttered the last part under this breath.

"Now what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Rose clenched her jaw all she wanted was a quick snack.

"Well darling, it means what it sounds like. All you Gryffindors are exactly the same. Narcissistic and arrogant as bloody hell!" He said as he stood up. He towered over her by at least another head.

She couldn't stop the smile from her lips as she felt the adrenalin pump through her veins. She got this type of thrill whenever she argued with someone who could hold their own. It was like personal goal of hers to break them.

"Who are you to talk about originality? You are practically your father's minion! You even do your hair just like daddy dearest whenever people are around!"

"Oh so now this is about individuality? Look who's talking if I didn't know any better I'd say your entire family was made in a factory. All gingers. All Gryffindor. All freckly and what not. And all absolutely full of themselves! Hell! I don't even know which one you are. Dom? Lily? Oh, I remember the one that's my age right? You must be Albus!" His voice was laced in sheer agitation and it drove her wild to see his eyes of steel challenging her again. Proof that she was affecting him.

"If I bother you so much why don't you just leave, Mr. Oh So Brilliant and Humble Ravenclaw?" She said feigning a pout.

He looked dignified as he walked passed her with a basket of muffins in his hands, "Well, maybe I will."

She didn't turn around, but waited to hear the opening and closing of the portrait. But it never came, instead there were just a series of muffled grunts. She turned around to find there was no portrait, only brick wall where the painting once stood, and Scorpius Malfoy pushing the wall with all his might, but to no avail.

"Malfoy what happened to the portrait?" Rose asked eerily.

"Well, Darling, if I knew do you think I'd be fighting this wall over here?" he snapped at her then began to pace as he brought a hand through his hair.

"Don't panic there has to be another way out of here, I mean an actual entrance you know?"

"Brilliant plan Weasley. Well let's get to it." He stood straightening his robes and started walking past her to parts of the kitchen that were unknown to both of them.

"Bloody git." She mumbled then sneered when she heard him chuckle.

"There you are with that marvelous vocabulary of yours. Pray tell, how in heavens name you were not sorted into my house, Miss Brilliant Weasley."

Rose snorted and stole a muffin from behind his back. After she took a bite, she said, "It seems to me someone is awfully bitter."

Scorpius turned to scowl at the girl behind him, "It honestly is repulsive for you to be speaking to me with your mouth full. Do have some dignity in your appearance and cultivate yourself, Weasel."

Her face turned beat red as she swallowed the remains of muffin in her mouth. It was a mystery to her how anyone ever thought he was charming. The mysterious Ravenclaw beside her was the talk of the school since he was sorted into Ravenclaw, breaking his entire family's traditions.

In their fourth year the hype began to die down somewhat. That was until he beat Tyler Goyle to a bloody pulp because he attempted to attack the younger 3rd year Lily Potter. After that incident he befriended her cousins instantly. Then grew the uproar of what a remarkable boy he was and how he defied his family's virtues.

They were even more invested in him because he barely spoke. Even to his own housemates. No one really knew anything about him. He was most friendly to Albus, James, and Lily. However, it was common knowledge that ever since the incident with Lily, she had this unyielding love for the platinum blonde.

Scorpius became rather full of himself, this was true. It didn't help that he was effortlessly brilliant. He was book smart and could defend himself with magic in his sleep. Scorpius Malfoy was perfect and he bloody well knew it. He didn't play it down either.

After that all anyone wanted to do was figure out who Scorpius Malfoy really was. However, the closest anyone ever got was a quick shag in a broom closet.

Lily said he wasn't that bad, it's just that that he was a troubled soul. Rose didn't buy half of it. Scorpius never argued with anyone besides her, and she always started the yelling or the hexing. But she could not ever wipe that smugness off his face.

She saw through his facade. He was nothing special. He probably wasted his day making out with mirrors and doing sit ups. Maybe he came from a dark past and family, but it was obvious knowledge Draco Malfoy made a better life for himself, so why would his son be like he was? Scorpius was not mean just haughty, smug. Why does he deserved to be awed and pitied for being a narcissistic a-hole? Just because he wasn't oozing with dark magic and insanely evil like everyone thought for some reason.

"There you go again bloody staring at me." This time it didn't sound like an accusation. It was an annoyed observation and she realized she was staring at him. She was analyzing him. Taking apart his past in which she's known him. They were in their 6th year at Hogwarts together, and like the rest of the school, she never figured him out. That made her furious.

Maybe she didn't fall for the mysterious dream like everybody else had, but she honestly didn't know him. Just like everyone else in the school. This frustrated her due to the fact she had a gift, and she could read people without necessarily knowing them very well. With him there was nothing and it pissed her off.

"My apologies, I was just baffled by what in the name of Merlin my cousins sees in you." She said the first thing that came to her mind, and left her hoping she didn't sound like an idiot. She didn't want to lose another battle to him.

They walked into an eerie part of the kitchen and Rose's breath hitched. The wires were pulled out of the stove and pushed in front of a door as if attempting to lock something from behind the door. The lights in this area flickered every so often.

The pair only stared at the door. Both unsure on what course of action to take.  
"Who did that? In order for the stove to be there someone had to be in here to push the stove in front of that door." Scorpius said his voice sounded bland and rather bored, but Rose didn't miss the underlying fear that resided in it.

"Malfoy, who gave you the muffins?" She asked in sudden realization as she was halfway through her 3rd muffin.

Scorpius face paled even more than she thought possible, "They were just sitting on the counter. I-I didn't... What's going on Rose?" He asked her his eyes took upon a light grey so light it was almost blue. The usually narrowed scowling eyes were wide and it was no secret he was scared.

Taking a deep breath in she said, "I don't know, but it's about time we found out." Walking over to the stove she pointed her wand at it and spoke the incantation to move it. No results.

Scorpius tried as well, but to no avail. Taking off his dress robes, he wore a plain black long sleeve t-shirt. As he rolled up the sleeves he walked over to the stove, "Looks like we are doing this the muggle way."

With one push he barely moved it, but it did indeed move. Rose walked over to him and to help him push.

"Don't strain yourself Weasley."

"I'm more than capable of assisting you push a bloody stove." She spoke breathlessly, but it was working. The stove was moving.

Eventually the stove was moved clear of the doorway. Rose reached out for the handle when Scorpius stopped her.

"We don't know what's behind the door, Weasley. Maybe this isn't quite such a good idea." He said warily.

"And how else do you expect us to leave? What if we are in danger? What if something put stuff in those muffins and is just waiting for it to kick in so it can do who knows what?!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you think you are being a tad irrational? This is Hogwarts we are talking about. The safest place in the world."

"It was the home of a bloody evil war for crying out loud! Fine you stay and wait. I'm going." Rose turned the handle and opened the door as she stormed through the door. It was pitch black on the inside, and as she was waited to hear the door close behind her, it didn't.

She turned around to find she was face to face with the extremely tall Scorpius Malfoy. Part of her relaxed that he immediately followed her another part of her tensed. He seemed rather adamant on staying. Why follow her?

She had no time to think as the lights flicked on the door slammed shut.  
"Bonjour! Bonjour!" The voice was high and cheerful as a child spoke when they got presents on Christmas.

Scorpius grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door he tried turning the handle, but it was locked.

Rose was struggling to breathe. This was the wrong idea. This was an impulsive terrible idea and she brought Scorpius down with her.

Searching her surroundings she found they were in what seemed to be a smaller pantry. Perched on one of the shelves appeared to be a small creature maybe 3 feet tall. Its skin was purple and its hair was blue. It also had freckles seemed to shine and glimmer in direct light.

"So you are the lucky lovers." It spoke in a heavy French accent. He was dressed in an all-white chef's outfit.

"No. Not that." Rose replied coldly. Scorpius stifled a snicker.  
She rounded on him, "Is something funny, Malfoy?"

Before he could respond the creature spoke again, "Ah Oui [W-ee], I do believe you two hold the purest love in the castle, Oui. Future halves to become whole. Madame Rose Jean Weasley and Monsieur Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Please, sir. Would you explain what is happening to us? What's going on?" Scorpius tried reasoning with the creature.

"Did you enjoy my muffins? Believe me the effects are better than the taste." With a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his features he snapped his fingers and was gone.

"What the bloody hell was that thing?" Rose asked annoyed and partly terrified.

Scorpius attempted to open the door again, but like expected it was locked. Taking out his wand he tried various spells until the inevitable was clear. He slid to the ground defeated and accepting the fact they were stuck in this pantry.

"I don't know, but it looks like were stuck."

She sighed and fell to the ground. She turned away from him and held back the tears prickling at her eyes. She needed a distraction. Mustering all her courage and without looking at him she spat at him, "Why'd you even follow me in here? You didn't want to, and you were right. It was a bloody bad idea!"

He was most likely sneering at her, with his voice in disbelief when he said, "Are you actually bloody scolding me for trying to help you?!"

"Did I ever ask for your help?" She retaliated standing up and advancing on him, even though he was still sitting.

"What did you expect me to do? You wouldn't listen to any sort of reason. What kind of person would I have been if I just let you walk into a potentially lethal situation all alone?! Think what you will about me, but I will not run away from someone who will need my help, even if they are too stubborn to admit they need help!"

Rose scoffed at him hoping not to show that she was touched by the sentiment, "You probably can't wait until the rest of the school gets a whiff of yet another act of heroism from the Malfoy who saves the Potter Weasley clan despite their family's rivalry! You act like it's about my wellbeing, but I know it's really all about you!"

"And do you have any proof at all of that?"

"Why else would you save Lily and not accept her feelings that are very clearly true to you while you prance around with random girls in broom closets?"

"Why does your cousin like me so much? And I saved her because it was the right thing to do. Because I saw a poor girl about to be molested and done-wrong by a slimy git and I stopped it. Any decent person would have done the same thing, and any bloke with a moral conscious would do that! And because I'm the big bad Malfoy from a dark family that makes me a bloody hero? She loves me because she has no idea who I actually am, but I proved I was a good person despite my apparently terrible family now the entire school idolizes this morphed idea of me. The only way to retaliate to that is to be a cocky bitch, but people just like that more. Students here are sick minded and you are just as bad as the rest of them." Scorpius snarled at her and turned away.

After a moment of silence with Rose shocked speechless and with Scorpius's jaw clenched and his eyes cold as steel.

"My Parents are wonderful people. They struggle to overcome the adversary that came with being on the wrong side of the war. They try very hard. They love me and encourage me to be a morally good person with values and respect. I am proud to be a Malfoy, I do not want to defy my legacy. I want to prove to people that Malfoys are not evil. I want to show the world the good of my family. I do not want them to look at me as the miracle child from a troubled home life. I am not troubled. My parents are wonderful people." Scorpius was rambling on before he realized Rose was still here.

His eyes brightened up and he looked at Rose, "Rose, how do you feel right now, about our situation?"

Before she could even think she murmured out as if something was forcing her to speak, "Terrified and on the verge of tears."  
She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Rose I think there was veritaserum in those muffins."

Her eyes grew wide and she said, "What? No. We couldn't have..." Then a mysterious gleam came to her eyes as she realized that she could ask him whatever she wanted, "Did you really shag Emilia and Pam Sisler last year at the same time?"

It was a very elaborate rumor that began last year as two girls stormed into class and told her in vivid detail their previous rendezvous with the younger Malfoy, but there were some inconsistencies in the stories that she always wondered about.

His vocals struggled as he answered curtly, "No."

"Are any of the rumors true? About the girls?"

He bit his lip as his nostrils flared, "No." He nearly growled.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked feigning innocence.

"No I would not care to. "He was obviously regretting his decision to tell her his revelation on the contents of the muffins.

"Elaborate."

"It's all lies. I've never shagged anyone. I've had my fair share of snogging but I never...I never go that far. The girls just tell everyone we did and I don't deny it. "He grumbled hating to admit this secret to a girl he absolutely despised.

"Why?" She couldn't figure out why he wouldn't take advantage of that. If these girls were willing, why not?

"It didn't feel right. They didn't like me. They wanted to tell people they had me. This way they could do that and not have to actually do anything of the sort with me. I also felt like I would be taking advantage of them if I did."

Rose was starting to think this was a bad idea. She didn't want to know him. The more she dug the nicer he seemed.

"My turn. Now Miss Weasley. Do you find me attractive?" He asked with a smirk and cocking an eyebrow for dramatic effect.

"What good is that question? Anyone whose breathing can tell you are obviously very attractive." She said blushing and turned away from him.

"Very Attractive, eh? Very much indeed." He said smirking.

"Shut it." was all she managed to say.

She couldn't help herself she pushed further, "Why don't you like Lily?"

"I've already told you, she doesn't actually like me. She doesn't even care to really know me. But she is close though, maybe the guy Lily likes IS me. Or perhaps I need more than love handed to me on a silver platter." He said shrugging as though he gave her the most simplistic of answers.

When she sat pondering her next question he asked first, "Tell me would that be enough for you? Someone waltzing in, proclaiming their undying love to you. Would you simply accept it and never search for a greater feeling because you are content?"

"No, I wouldn't do that." She spit out truthfully against her will before continuing, "But we are too young to talk like that aren't we? Isn't our relationships now supposed to be about gaining experience until we find that lasting love."

"Rose you are never too young to know what you want. What do you want Rose Weasley?"

She wanted to tell him she didn't understand. She wanted to play dumb and ignore the question but the potion coursing through her veins caused her spit out the most ridiculous jumble of words that'd make him look at her like she was the most naive idiot he'd ever met. Her reputation would crumble. Everyone would know how weak she was to have such childish impractical dreams.

"I want to stand alone. Not as another bloody Weasley. You are right. So right about all of us. We are the byproduct of greatness, but none of us will ever be able to live up to that. I don't want all this pressure to be like my mother. I am not her. I may be brilliant and courageous, but I have fire I have a drive I have a sight. I might not stop a bloody war, but I'll be damned if I don't make something of myself. I want to travel the globe. I want to be loved I want to find a kind of love my parents never had. They have comfort because they have a good history. An easy life that they deserved after growing up in such dark times. But I want fire, heat, something that you could write volumes of books about. I want that heart throbbing feeling, the newspaper articles and to help people. I want the whole shebang. No matter how selfish and naive all of that may sound."

She was out of breath by the end. As much as she wanted to look away from him due to her embarrassment she couldn't. Throughout the whole thing, he kept his gaze locked on her, not even as much as blinking. Just watching her every word- hanging onto each word- she spoke as if it were the last thing he'd ever hear.

"It's not naive to want something out of life. We might be children Rose, but that's how everyone starts. Don't let them deter your beliefs." He chuckled a bit as his smugness returned.

"What is it?" She demanded.

Even if he wanted to deny it he couldn't because of the stupid muffins, "I was just remembering about how I fancied you when we were first years."

"Please explain." She said completely red and spluttering.

He continued to laugh unfazed by all, "Whenever I saw you in class you were so sure of yourself. You demanded even teachers. You had this..." He stopped to chuckle, "This enormous head of hair that I truly do miss by the way. But this hair that cackled when you were annoyed. I was this shy little Ravenclaw that everyone made a big deal about, but you were the one that should have been the big deal. You were always on top, in charge, center of attention, and just- people were drawn to you for your personality. I was an anomaly in their eyes. People love to watch freaks it makes them feel normal. But you, you were different somehow. Not a freak. You were just perfect, amazing." He paused as if he could see the scene playing before his eyes and a smile quirked over his lips.

"Then about a month later came our first quiz where I beat you for the first time, but certainly not the last, "He stopped to send a wink to her before continuing, "You marched right over to me cackling hair and all, my heart stopped when I thought maybe you'd congratulate me and we'd be friends... Then you told me 'Don't get any ideas Malfoy. This was a fluke. I am smarter than you and any Ravenclaw. You think you're all that because you weren't a Slytherin, but a stuck up Ravenclaw? Well you're wrong. I happen to know every word of that book and this was a test to see if you were any real competition. Which you aren't. Just wait and see, I am going to be top of ALL my classes. This will be the last time you beat me in anything ever, you slimy blonde git.'" As he mocked her words he took it upon himself to turn his voice into a dreadful nasally and shrill tone.

She couldn't help her laughter at her own expense, "I'm guessing that was the end of your little crush?"

He lifted his eyebrows and shrugged, "Afraid so after that I absolutely despised you and vowed to best you in everything. Before I knew you liked Quidditch, I told my dad I hated flying and never wanted him to teach me. I went home the summer of my second year and I bought every book on Quidditch I could find, then practiced with my dad for hours upon hours and of course, made sure to get a better broom than you." He laughed at himself, "One might say it was an obsession that I gladly grew out of when I became friends with Albus and James in fourth year."

"They always scolded me for feuding with you. Said you were a stand-up lad and I was impeccably stubborn."

His eyes flashed, "Well I am and you are. You know that's the truth too."

She smiled slightly and for some reason she felt comfortable, like as if she and this boy were lifelong friends. As if conversations like these were a common occurrence.

"May I be honest with you?"

"Well we sort of have to be."

"I'm scared of whatever that thing was. I'm frightened to the core. What if we never get out of here?"

He scooted over so he was next to her with their backs against the wall underneath a shelf in the pantry.

"Don't worry your ginger topped freckly covered head about it Weasley. I'll figure something out. Someone will open up the door, and until then we have all this food. If that thing whatever it was, meant us any harm, he had ample time to do it. Once we get out, we will do all the research we can until we figure out what the bloody hell is going on. For now..." He stood up and grabbed a bag off the shelf then sat back next to her, "We have these delectable... What are these?"

He held a yellow bag with random pigs all around it. The bag read 'Pork Strips.'  
She giggled and said, "Sounds a bit sketchy, try again."

He stood back up placing the wretched snack away, then looking at what he picked up, he sat back down, "Chocolate chips! Sounds safe enough."

She smiled allowing him to pour a few chips into her hands, "You know my cousin Teddy says that chocolate is the answer to all stressful situations."

"Smart Man, that Lupin."

So they went on talking about stupid things and serious things, because honestly, what else was there to do.

Almost three hours later, Rose laid down on her back. Her legs on the wall, and her hair sprawled around her head in a monstrous array. She was eating a box of cereal they had found as Scorpius asked, "Alright let me think, hmm… What's your favorite colour?"

"Well... to be honest it changes along with the weather. Most days it's blue, but sometimes. On really stormy days it's grey. Sometimes during a sunset it's pinkish reddish orange. I guess it just depends on what kind of mood I'm in. Most of the time it's a pale blue or a light grey."

"Why grey?"

"Have you ever watched a storm clear away. Look up to the sky and you see this light grey remaining. The calm after the storm that promises things will be alright. At least for the moment." She spoke with a spark in her eyes. Like everything was symbolic. Everything mean something to her.

If an apple fell from the tree it wasn't as simple as gravity, it was a double meaning. A metaphor for life. That's just how her mind worked. He wished he could think like that.  
She smiled, "Okay my turn. Why are you spending holidays alone here?"

"My beloved family wanted to celebrate it with my grandparents, however, due to the fact that my Grandfather's in Azkaban, my father didn't want me to be forced to witness the inner workings of the prison. So then, I offered to make things easier on them, and spend the entire Holidays here, stating I had enough work to keep me busy. Why are you alone?"

She chuckled, "I'm a spoiled teenaged girl desperately searching for my life purpose and sense of individuality."

He laughed as well.

In that moment with both of them laughing the door swung open and they came face to face with their Headmistress McGonagall.

Scorpius groaned and stood up, "Well it's about time, we've been trapped in here for hours.

She looked like she had seen a ghost. Practically petrified when she heard him say trapped.

"What in heaven's name happened? Who locked the two of you in here?" The fact that she was panicked was painfully obvious. She most likely hadn't had an incident as terrifying as this since her years before the war. Scorpius felt a pang in his chest for whatever caused this stress to this old woman.

Both explained the events to which lead them to be trapped and their descriptions of the creature to their Headmistress. She listened her lips in a thin line, pure concentration etched onto her face. When they were finished she said, "Well, this is deeply concerning. Never in all my years have I heard something quite like this. I would suggest you two head back to your respective dormitories... but..."

"What is it professor?" Asked Rose in concern.

"Rose, tell me dear, are there any other Gryffindors spending the Holidays here?"  
Rose shook her head no.

"And any Ravenclaws, Scorpius?"

"Two, but they're both girls and younger, I believe." He answered seeing the problem.  
"Now if this thing decided to attack tonight I'm afraid you would have no means of back up which is quite worrisome to myself." She looked as though she were weighing her options.

Finally she spoke as she turned away, "Follow me." She commanded knowing the two would obey.

They silently walked out of the kitchens through the secret entrance which apparently was the only way out. To a mysterious painting of a knight.

"Open up please this is a serious manner." The portrait swung open not daring to question the Witch in what appeared to be an urgent matter.

"Now in recent circumstances I believe it is only safe for your own protection, for the Holidays at least. To have you both stay here. There are two bedrooms. It is where we used to house the head of houses until we built a new room after the war. This is now used for guests and such situations. Now I know you two are not the best of friends, but I expect you both to act responsibly it is only for another week and a half or until I figure out what exactly is going on.

I entrust you both to defend each other if another situation like what you experienced were to arise. Your safety is my top concern. This might actually give you two some practice for next year. Lord knows Head girl and boy aren't any surprises. Have a good night."

If she wasn't so concerned and baffled by the circumstances, Rose would have sworn she saw the brief smirk that graced her features when she made the remark about Head girl and boy. She walked out just as fast as she went in. Before closing the door she said, "I will have it arranged that the elves will pack a few of your items for your brief stay here. Try to behave."

With that she was gone.

"Well I guess we are roommates now." Scorpius said with a cocky grin.

"Oh joy." She responded flatly.

"Come on, we just had a real connecting bonding moment in there, didn't we?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nice try, pal. You still get on my nerves. Know-it-all Ravenclaw."

She walked away from him to investigate the room on her own, when she had the revelation that the potion wore off. It must have lost its effects hours ago, yet they still played their questions game. She answered him truthfully when she didn't have to. They were honest with each other and trusted each other for hours in that room.  
Regardless of her obvious denial, she knew deep down that something had begun. Something big, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared and thrilled at the same time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for you who took the time to read it please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions and as well as a HUGE thank you t my beta Xennon, Girl you area freaking miracle worker. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it leave me your thoughts**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I'd like to throw a big thank you to my beta: Xennon this chapter would be utter garbage without your fabulous help. without further ado here is chapter 2_**

 _Chapter 2: Throwing Apples Isn't Very Nice_

Rose woke up in a room that she had no recollection of. The bed was larger than her usual twin sized bed, and the series of other beds that usually took place around here were missing. There was also an absence of the Crimson Red and Gold in the room. It was bland for the most. Dressed in white and grey.

After that slight moment of panic on her side, she started surveying the room, as the events of last night came flooding back to her. Along with the realization that the room next to hers housed Scorpius Malfoy. The boy who up until last night, their only exchanges were sneers and petty arguments.

Stepping out of the bed, she realized she was still in her clothes from the previous night. Walking over to the rather small dresser, she found her clothes neatly folded inside- no doubt from the house elves. She laid out the clothes she would wear that day, then made her way out of her bedroom to the large common room.

Sitting on the couch with a book in her hand, she waited for the blonde to emerge from his room. After a 20 minutes of silence, he walked out of their joint bathroom with a towel hanging around his shoulders. He was only wearing a pair of black slacks.  
He offered her a smile as he tried to make her way back to his room silently.

"I just thought of something." She blurted out adverting her eyes from his surprisingly well-toned chest.

"Well good morning to you too." He said in mock sarcasm.

"If the house elves spend all their days in the kitchen, and it was the house elves that brought our belongings, then where were they yesterday when we were trapped?"

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, dear, that thought crossed my mind the moment McGonagall claimed that the house elves would retrieve our things. However, I thought it best not to disrupt the already frazzled state of you, and our Headmistress."

Rose sneered at him, "Well of course you did think of it. You think about everything don't you?"

"Great Scott, are we really doing this before I've even had Breakfast? I need energy to fight with you." With those as his departing words, he retreated to the safety of his room.

She let out a huff of breath. She had no idea why she always resorted to starting an argument with him. They were obviously capable of conversation. She just had no idea how he could act so normal, when he knew that she knew so much about him- she was nervous about him knowing so much about her. Still, after their conversations from the previous night, her mind was in a chaos.

To clear her said mind, she decided on a quick shower and getting dressed for the day would refresh her mind.

Precisely 45 minutes later, she emerged from her room, her hair still slightly damp and dressed in her full Hogwarts Uniform, despite it being the holidays, and there being no classes. It felt improper for her to roam Hogwarts during what usually would be classes.  
She was about to head into the great hall, but she came to a halt as she seen the insufferable git who has plagued her time lately lounging on the couch.

"Are you ready to get Breakfast yet? I'm starved."

She narrowed her eyes, "If you were so hungry you could have just went." She briskly passed him on the couch and went to leave.

He followed her, seemingly unfazed by her bluntness.

"Well I figured we could eat together, seeing as we will be studying in the library together for most of the day today."

Her face contorted into sheer confusion, "Where in the name of Merlin may I ask, are you coming up with these ridiculous notions?"

"Don't you want to figure out this creature? Find out what happened last night?"

"McGonagall is onto it. There is nothing we can figure out that she can't."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at this, "Yes, but what if it's a creature that's dangerous, or something she isn't at liberty to disclose the information to us about? What if she did it as some ploy to make us get along better? She was rather quick to room us together."

Rose could tell he was starting to make up nonsense, but he did have some point in the beginning. It would be worth it to look into. Her every instinct was screaming at her to investigate it now, but that job entailed spending more unwanted time with the bleached blonde.

"I don't understand how we can go from having an alright time last night, albeit being trapped, but we actually got along. And now it's like you hate me. To be honest, you never had any right to hate me before, but I'm past that."

She chanced a look at him- he looked completely nonchalant. Like nothing could ever faze him or surprise him. Just the way he walked it gave the impression he knew everything. He didn't walk, he sauntered around. Yes that was it he sauntered back and forth on that great big blue Ravenclaw pedestal of his.

"Again Weasley with the staring! You belittle me all morning, I yell and now you're back to this staring." He shifted slightly in his perfect walk and Rose felt a tug to the corners of her mouth. She had some effect on him.

Like she was shooting pellets at him. Even though they weren't enough to entirely undo him, they were enough to irritate him. Get to him. Pry at him. She found amusement in that, always had.

"Sorry, just wondering how they managed to find a Quidditch helmet for such a large head."

He only smirked at her, "And I wonder how many helmets have gotten lost in that hair of yours. Have you even brushed it today?"

She forced her blush down. He was not allowed to know that comment struck a nerve. The elves hadn't grabbed her sleek easy hair potion, causing her old hair from her younger years to make a cameo appearance.

"Of course, I am partial to this hairstyle of yours. It's edgy. Suits you more than that way you style it to look like the rest of your families- all pin straight. This hair is big. And when you get mad it grows!" He said chuckling all the while.

She almost took him seriously but thought better of it. Scorpius Malfoy was never serious about anything. Scorpius Malfoy was a joking, conniving, pompous git.

Once they were in the great hall they took upon eating to fill the silence that came after bickering.

He finished as she was piling more bacon onto her plate.

"Are you seriously eating more? That's quite a lot of food for you Rose. Even I am stuffed." He had a bemused expression on his features.

She looked away from him and pushed the plate away from her. Remembering her cousin's similar comments about her large appetite. She stood up and made to leave when something enclosed around her wrist.

Long pale fingers whose touch made her nerves tingle.

She whipped around shooting daggers at Scorpius.

"Did you want to eat it?"

"No."

He rolled his eyes. He had the nerve to actually roll his eyes at her as if she was below him. Like she were some type of child, "I don't believe you. Sit down and eat if you're still hungry. Don't let a blunder head like me stop you. It's quite admirable to be honest."

She barely even registered the guilty look in his eyes as if he somehow knew the comment he made affected her. This was even worse now he pitied her.

"I told you I don't want it. It thought I wanted it, but I lost my appetite. Can we please go to the Library?"

He shrugged his shoulders tightening his grip on her wrist, "We are just going to have to stand here until someone eats that bacon then."

She begrudgingly sat down and ate the rest of the bacon. She looked at him expectantly and he grinned, "Now that's a good little obedient Gryffindor. Who says you can't tame Lions?"

She took out her wand and transfigured his nose into a snout, "Oh you can tame Lions, you just remember to be prepared for their pounce. That's for telling me what to do you git." She stood up and made her way up to the Library feeling dignified.

To her surprise he followed behind her chuckling and snorting all the while.  
After a few moments, he charmed the snout away and the fact that he only laughed at her jab, made her fuming with rage.

Where's the retaliation? Where's the edge that she grew accustomed to?  
Silently they walked through the library when she stopped in her tracks, "What kind of books are we looking for exactly?"

He pursed his lips for a moment then spoke, "Alright let's get some books about magical creatures. Maybe I'll look into a few of well..." He mumbled the next word under his breath hoping for it to evade her hearing, "Love and creatures related to it."

"Love? Why in the world would you do that?" She was blushing to the roots of her hair and she had no idea why when he mumbling that giddy word made her face burn red.

"If you recall, the creature spoke about us having true love. Now before you lose your bloody head off, I'm not saying I agree with it, but if it thinks it can get us together by locking us in closets maybe it's some sort of love inducing creature. There's all sorts of possibilities and we can't blow past one of our only leads because it makes poor Weasley turn the color of her hair."

"Fine. Good luck finding books about love impelling creatures. I'll look into the books about more obscure creatures." She stated and stomped away.

They settled at a table in the back of the library next to an open window, each with their own enormous pile of books. Rose's topped with a notepad, occasionally writing down something she found useful.

Scorpius lazily flipped through the pages his eyes half-open and his hand rested on his cheek. He looked as if he were doing some sort of homework assignment. He couldn't possibly have retained any information. Could he even see with that hair in front of his eyes? Yesterday there was the initial shock that came with seeing his hair not slicked back, but now it felt more natural. His hair in his natural state.

How could he be her competition when he never even took notes? How did he study? How was he the big Ravenclaw extraordinaire?

Her thoughts were interrupted when for the first time in perhaps hours he moved slightly. His jaw clenched as he bit the inside of his cheek. He looked like a child being punished to reading an extremely boring book. Then his eyes flickered up to meet hers.

That's the moment she realized she was staring at him. Again she couldn't control her urge to just observe him. Everything he did was a mystery for her as much as she despised him. She wanted to break him down piece by piece figure him out. Figure out why his eyes change color. Figure out why he does everything he does. Be the first person to actually know the Malfoy everyone came to idolize.

This time she said nothing. He locked into her gaze, his steel eyes boring into her. She held the stare, wondering if hers had the same effect to him as his affected her.

Wondering if his heart pounded with excitement of the challenge. Or if he felt like she could read all his thoughts. Then she wondered what he must be thinking looking at her past those steel eyes that he only had when he challenged her. The eyes that sparked her competitive nature on instinct.

Then he smirked as if he won. As if he had some new information that she wasn't aware of. He smirked causing her to catch wind of his pointed teeth. His features were all sharp. Nothing about him was soft or easy, not even his appearance.

"I've never realized how much you stared at me, Weasley."

"I don't." Was her feeble response. As if it were enough to prove her right. She had nothing else to say, because she was undeniably staring right at him.

Expecting an argument she was caught off guard when he turned away from her back to his book as if she were in some type of trance and him breaking the eye contact let her out she was able to look away and with one word he raised more questions in her mind than she thought possible.

"Alright."

So simple and nonnegotiable. As if she had the greatest argument he'd ever heard and he had to succumb to him. In theory this meant she won the battle. He gave into her, but she had the distinct feeling in the pit of her stomach that she lost.

5 and a half books later Scorpius stood up from his chair and loudly stretched as he yawned, "Its 4 o'clock."

Rose blinked a few times, "That's right, and?"

"We've been at it since 11. I believe it's time for a fun break." He said glancing out with window with a gleam to his grey eyes.

"I believe you are absolutely bonkers if you think I'm going anywhere with you."

"Suit yourself." He said before piling a few books he hadn't read into his bag then sauntering off as if she would follow him.

She noticed all the books he left sprawled over the table. Just because you are done with them does not mean you can just leave them for someone else to clean up. Inconsiderate Malfoy.

She took it upon herself to clean up his area as well as her own. She made her way to put the books away. She was nearly done on her last book to put away when right there the same place the book was pulled from sat the creature with a disappointed look upon his face.

She held back her urge to scream and backed away placing one hand on her wand, "What do you want?"

"Non, mon cherie, this ez about what you want. Ton coeur le désir. "He shook his head, "He follows the plan, why not you. Ah these might help our goal." He snapped his fingers and her broom appeared on the ground before her.

Without thinking she whipped out her wand in the creatures direction, but it was gone. Her heart was pounding and she knew she had to get to Scorpius.

Picking up her broom she raced out of the aisle forgetting all about the book she had dropped in her haste. Fortunately as she was running out the library a sight in the window caught her eye.

She briefly peered out to find her suspicion was correct out on the Quidditch pitch doing laps was the ball of blue and blonde hair.

The creature knew where he was. He gave her a broom. What if it wished to trap them again?

But what if it meant harm to Scorpius. He proved last night by following her into that door without knowing on the other side he would help her. He did help Lily. He had the courage of a Gryffindor. Now it was her turn. She raced out the Library down the corridor and all the stairs until she reached the doors. Throwing her bag on the ground she mounted her broom and flew as fast as she could to find the clueless boy on the broom.

Wind was whirling around her ears and her hair was flying everywhere in ridiculous fashions, but she didn't even notice with her mindset she had to get to him before this creature.

Finally she made it to the pitch. Once he caught a glimpse of her an elated smile broke apart his face as he raced to her.

"I knew you'd come out! Can't quite resist my charm." He sent her a wink.

Momentarily she was stunned by his excitement of her presence since when were they such good friends or even enjoyed each other's company. That was quite sudden.

"No Scorpius I have to..."

He caught her off, "Alright three laps around the winner gets the loser's dessert."

"No this is serious." Rose tried again.

"GO!" He said as he pushed off.

He really was incorrigible he wouldn't let her get two words in. She started chasing after him on the broom as she screamed, "Malfoy! I need to tell you something! Get your arse back here!"

He turned around slightly and yelled, "What was that? Sorry, can't hear you, I'm too busy winning!"

She sped up, but somehow he had noticed and sped up as well it was obvious he wasn't trying his hardest which urged her to go past him, so she push harder.

She almost reached him when he suddenly pulled up sharply. She attempted to follow him, but lost him entirely. Fear settled in her stomach what if the creature had gotten him she was too busy being distracted by him.

As the thoughts of what if scurried through her mind Scorpius turned around and flew to her hanging upside down on his broom right above her head.

"What's happening Weasley?" He said with a cheeky grin.

She was shocked out of her negative thoughts and jolted a bit which caused him to howl in laughter as he hovering in front of her the right way on his broom.

She had to tell him, "Malfoy I really have to tell you about..."

"Okay about what?" He caught her off last-minute.

"About the..."

He cut her off once more," About what? Come on spit it out now."

"If you would just let me..."

"Let you what?" If he caught her off one more time she was leaping off her broom in the air onto his and sending them both plummeting to the ground she swore.

"MALFOY!"

"Okay I don't like your attitude it's very hurtful, Weasley. So if you won't tell me I'm going to leave now. If it is so urgent you're just going to have to," His eyes gleamed with silver steel as he said the last two words, "Catch me."

Before she caught those two words, he was off faster than she'd ever seen him fly.  
She let out an incomprehensible scream as she began chasing him once he was fed up with these games she was trying to bloody help him!

She chased him through the empty stands, once around the pitch and twice around the peak of the astronomy tower. Through the bits of trees that were splattered in the field before she lost him. She flew slowly catching her breath for perhaps ten minutes before spotting his broom perched against a tree. She followed her gaze up the tree to find he was lounging on a branch eating one of the apples from the tree.

She decided to land a few feet away where she couldn't be seen. Silently creeping up behind him she obtained an armful from the tree.

Suddenly extremely happy that she was a chaser and the fact that her aim was deadly, she shot her first apple right for his overly large head.

It hit the target and he yelled an outraged, "OUCH!"

She giggled, but threw another one right for his stomach.

"Weasley? Where are you even at?" He exclaimed annoyed.

One more she aimed for his arm that he was using to steady himself up on the tree branch.

She was happy she hid behind the tree across from him, but that happiness was short-lived as he locked onto her gaze, "Found you."

He jumped down from the branch that was reasonably high up and she yelped in concern before she seen him stand up and run straight at her.

She let out a barking laugh dropping all her apples and weaved her way through the trees.

He was gaining on her fast, but she had nowhere to run to no place to hide.

Finally he caught her, but didn't stop before her like she would have done.

He grabbed her around the waist, then sent them both to the ground, her falling on top of Scorpius as he let out a loud oof as they hit the grass.

She wriggled in his grasp to get free, but once the initial shock of their landing had ended, he rolled them over so she was laying on the ground, her legs trapped with his waist and her arms pinned down with his hands.

She resisted against his hold to no successful degree.

She scowled up at him to find his eyes already staring down at her a smirk plastered across his features.

His eyes were dark. Very dark. Not the steel she was used to seeing in challenging moments they were nearly black. They were dangerous. If his eyes were the sky he was the storm the howling night the unpredictability that took over and destroyed lives.

She involuntarily lost her scowl and swallowed hard, but for some reason she couldn't break from his piercing eyes.

When he spoke it was barely a whisper, "It's not nice to throw apples at people, Rosie."

"Don't call me Rosie." She stated her voice was hoarse she needed water. Nobody ever called her that anymore except her father, but in the moment she was having no thoughts of her father what so ever.

"I'm impressed, most girls would be speechless by now you know." He said as coyly as she'd ever heard him speak to her.

Her eyes widened and she fought for control of her urges.

"I-I'm not..." her voice cracked and she cleared her throat mentally bashing herself for giving him the upper hand. His eyes were just so... dark. Alluring. Tempting her to lose it, but she couldn't, wouldn't. "I'm not most girls, Malfoy." She said clearly and firmly.

After comprehending what she said, he gave her a wide toothy grin and from so close up she seen is teeth. His small shark like teeth a mere inches away.

He watched her gaze change from his eyes to his mouth and is grin faded causing her to return back to his eyes. He leaned down further causing her heart to race even more than it was.

Her blood was pumping so loudly she was sure Filch could hear it even with his failing hearing. She subconsciously bit her bottom lip to halt any words or sounds that could make her lose this battle she was fighting so hard for.

He was so close, their noses almost touched.

She forced her eyes to stay open. She stared back at him focusing on the wonder of what he thought they were doing.

He leaned down and tilted his head, an action to which she quickly took in a shaking breath. Her eyelids nearly closed, it was as if all self-control was given up until she felt his breath on her neck, warm and enticing.

"No..." He whispered sounding as winded as she felt, "I suppose you aren't."

As quickly as he pinned her down he stood up much too soon and she had the strangest feeling that she was... disappointed, perhaps?

If she would have just given in, would he have actually kissed her? Would he be interested in her like that? Or was he merely playing her?

He cleared his throat and she sat up with a mischievous grin once more he crouched down, "Didn't you say you had some rather urgent business you had to tell me?"

Her eyes widened with the memory and her anger returned, "Yes before your wild goose chase! I was trying to help you, you sodding idiot! You could have been in danger, and this is what I get for attempting to help such a pompous little Raven! I was pounced upon!"

He chuckled thankful her temper had resurfaced, "What was it exactly I was in danger of Weasley?"

Her anger subsided as she said, "The um, creature... it uh it came to me in the library."  
All amusement evaded his face, "What?"

"Well, you heard me it- uh, appeared and spoke to me." She said trying to find the best way to put it.

"Why didn't you start with that in the first place? This is serious Rose." He said with a mock grin.

"This isn't funny I was sincerely worried about you!" She said before stomping away to find her broom she abandoned in the run.

He caught up with her and said, "I'm incredibly sorry. I know you were trying to save me from our little mini-muffin man."

She turned on him, "If you are going to keep making fun of me just leave me alone!"

That's when he did the unexpected. He stretched out his arms and engulfed her in a hug. She stood limp and confused, but he only hugged her tighter, "Thank you, honestly. Your concern means a lot."

She blushed and was grateful he couldn't see her face redden.

Clearing her throat she said, "All you Ravenclaws are bloody saps. Let's go get out brooms."

He pulled away and put his hand on the top of her head and ruffled it like a child.  
"Sure thing Weasel."

They began their walk back together as he said, "Pray tell what id our mysterious little critter say to you this time."

So Rose went on explaining to him the entire scenario to him with every detail she could remember.

Once they were back to their room Scorpius sat a pensive look on his face as he stretched onto the couch and Rose on a chair.

"Well, it seems to want us to spend time together. It pushed you to the Quidditch pitch. I honestly don't think this thing means us any harm." Scorpius said with a shrug.

Rose pulled her knees to her chest, "Well, I don't like any purple and blue creature prying at my personal life. Why are we chosen? We hate each other!"

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Scorpius quipped.

"Fine, sincerely dislike."

"Really, are you trying to tell me you seriously don't like me even as a friend? It's been quite an eventful 2 days."

"Yes Malfoy I find you repulsive and incorrigible as ever." She said with no tone of voice to support her statement all.

"Perhaps for different reasons now, because you certainly weren't saying that a few hours ago." He said with a wink.

"You're insufferable! This is what I mean. You're such an idiot, Malfoy!" She stood up storming into her bedroom to escape him.

Bloody Scorpius who did he think he was treating her like all the other girls who threw themselves at him. But he didn't. He stopped.

Merlin knew if he didn't stop what she would have done. But he stopped just like yesterday when he walked behind her. Like when he saved Lily.

He was such a bloody nuisance, but in the end he stepped up, or down when it as necessary. This made him more confusing than ever. This made her more confused as ever. Malfoy must have her all figured out down to the last freckle when she was still confused about those bloody eyes.

She was sure he was going to kiss her. SO sure of it, and she was merely allowing it all to happen her wrists still tingling from his grip on her.

She laid in bed to get some sleep but each time she closed her eyes she saw his stare. Haunting her. He was there invading her mind and she was just letting him in.

Why did she have to push so hard? Why did she want to know him so bad? Why not come onto him like all the other girls to get a good snogging partner? Why did she wonder what he was thinking? Why didn't she just kiss him instead of wondering how his eyes could change so dramatically? Why did she have to know about him? Why him? Why so suddenly?

Why did this creature push them together? If she was honest with herself maybe in some other world where she wasn't so stubborn and he wasn't so arrogant, she's fall for his eyes. But Rose knew better than to fall for him.

For Scorpius Malfoy was never serious. He would never date a girl. He would never actually care about someone. He was a good bloke, great even. Incredibly moral and brilliant. However, he was selfish, self-indulged and far too proud. He used girls, perhaps not for sex but for his own needs. Scorpius Malfoy was manipulative and she couldn't get caught in his web.

Even Lily fell for the trap she wouldn't dare. But Rose was smart she knew better.

These were the thoughts she kept repeating in her mind that night before she finally fell asleep hours after she attempted to.

 _ **A/N: Here we have it I greatly appreciate the eviews last chapter has gotten please keep it up I love feedback for my stories. ^_^**_


End file.
